


A Hero and a Mage

by RoughGem



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Denki knows magic, Fluff, Friendship, Hope you enjoy, I actually have a plot in mind for this one, I really wanted to do this, Kaminari Denki-centric, Magic Revealed, Mavis is like his older sister, Please Review, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: Kaminari gained a new friend, and teacher when he was five. He was opened to something new, different from quirks. He was happy he was her friend, he just wishes his friends can see her.Mavis thought it was finally her time to die. When her soul was about to rest, she found herself in a new world, a different place. With a young child looking to her as a friend.





	1. Mavis

Chapter 1: Mavis 

  
After her final passing, she thought it was all finally over. As much as she wished to continue seeing fairy tail to grow, she knew it was finally time for her to leave. When she closed her eyes, she was met by warmth, it was comforting. It felt like hours, or days as she relaxed in the feeling, the area around her, back at tenrou, she began to go through the memories of her past.    
  
Suddenly, a book landed in her lap as she sat in a tree branch. It opened to a special page.    
  
The one who is able to break this rune, will have a powerful and pure mage return and watch over a young mage.    
"Sol et luna, vita et mors, anima ad hoc deducere mundo, et non resurgant, et oriri, et alia forte"    
  
She was surprised, she thought it might be the same. A light engulfed her, suddenly she found herself, in a bedroom. It had a look a little odd to her, walls were white, save the different blue and yellow stripes and patterns. She turned to the bed and saw a child, around five. They had a copy of the book that landed in her lap, they had bright blonde hair with a black lightning bolt streak in it. His eyes were a brilliant gold and his eyes held a look of wonder.    
  
"Can you see me?" Mavis asked, the kid nodded.    
  
"My name is Mavis Vermilion, what is your name?" Mavis asked.    
  
"Denki Kaminari." The child said.    
  
############

five years later……….

 

“Lightning Make: Falcon!” Kaminari  chanted, a single tiny bird sparked out and vanished shortly. Much to his disappointment. 

 

“Awwww. Don’t worry Denki, you’ll get there, you are already quite advanced at your age y’know?” Mavis said as she walked over to the ten year old. 

 

“I know, I know, but I wanna do more cool things. The illusions are already  looking good.” Kaminari said as he waved his hand and a small butterfly appeared. 

 

“I know Denki, but you are practicing three different types if magic right now. Illusion, Lightning Make, and Support Enchantment. Not to mention your quirk training as well, you bit off quite a lot. Learning magic takes a lot of time, especially learning three different kinds. You can't be a pro right off the bat.” Mavis said, the book where Denki summoned her was an encyclopedia of magic and spells. It's primary seeming to be lightning and enchantment. She wonders where he got  it, or how it ended up in this world. When she asked, he said it was from his great grandfather, a gift he willed to Denki to be given on his fifth birthday. She could sense the magical energy in him, despite everyone else they met lacked that energy. It made her wonder. 

 

“I know, that's why I’m practicing every day. Oh! Look at this though. Fascinare: Speed!” Kaminari chanted, a golden glow went under him as a magic circle appear. He dashes off at great speed and circled Mavis a few times. 

 

“I'm getting better, I'm getting faster now.” Kaminari said with a smile. 

 

“Yes you are. Keep it up Denki, you’ll become a wonderful hero.”  Mavis said with a soft smile, his energy reminding her of her guildmates.   
  


Four years later.........   
  


Mavis sat on the ledge of a sidewalk as Kaminari said bye to his friends.    
  
"Looking forward to next year?" Mavis asked, she was invisible to everyone, except Kaminari. So, as to not freak anyone out too much, she talks with him when he's alone and they learned sign language together.    
  
"Yep, it's going to be a blast. I still can't get over it, you literally predicted the future of the PE training course." Kaminari said.    
  
"Actually, Mav. Here." Kaminari chanted something Mavis didn't hear, but suddenly a ring appeared on her index finger. It was an intricate morganite  stone encased in rose-gold.    
  
"Very impressive illusion, may I ask for the occasion? " Mavis asked, she knew of course. Kaminari lit up. 

 

“It's officially been nine years since I met you. I've been practicing, but I've been focusing in my quirk more.” Kaminari said, Mavis smiled. His parents thought she was just an imaginary friend, but she stuck with him, and he’s aware that she isn't imaginary. The magic she taught him proved it. 

 

“I'm glad, I'll be watching by the sidelines during the entrance.” Mavis  said. 

 

##############

 

It wasn't until the sports festival when she realized something. She can possess and control Kaminari's body. It was a shock when she went to look at the competition up close, only to have Kaminari run head first into her as they did the cavalry battle. He let off his quirk, he was about to be dunce but that's when Mavis found herself in his body, automatically running across the field. She panicked at first, as Iida pulled them all forward. She exited the body as the battle ended. Kaminari ending up in his dunce phase, she sighed in relief. 

 

She still hasn't gotten over the event at the USJ. If she was still alive, Kaminari would've given her a heart attack. Oh great, now she's sounding like a mom……

 

She waited until after the festival to talk to Kaminari again. Luckily, she found him alone in one of the locker rooms. 

 

“Denki…” Mavis said as she went in, Kaminari looked at her and smiled. 

 

“Hey Mav. How are you?” Kaminari asked. 

 

“I'm fine, are you okay? Something happened during the festival.” Mavis said. 

 

“You mean by running into you, you got shoved into my body? Trust me I was confused. Just glad that you didn't panic too much, I sure would have.” Kaminari chuckled. 

 

“How did you? Doesn't your quirk mean that you are unable to process anything for an hour?” Mavis asked, she was surprised for sure.

 

“It does, I blanked out after I regained control. Only one person can control my body at a time I think, when you got shoved in, I was shoved out. I became the invisible ghost that watched the rest of the match. You probably didn't see me as everything went so quickly. Also, my senses sharpened a bit when I was shoved out so. There's that.” Kaminari said. Mavis smiled. 

 

“What?” Kaminari tilted his head. Mavis let out a chuckle. 

 

“Its so strange to see you all grown up. I still remember the bubbly little kid who got stuck in a lampshade.” Mavis chuckled, Kaminari turned beet red. 

 

“I was eight, and I overused my quirk.” Kaminari said, trying to build a defense, but it didn't work. Mavis kept giggling as Kaminari remained red. 

 

##############

Mavis smiled a bit as she stared at Kaminari. He was standing over Izuku, who was gravely injured during the fight at the camp. He was unconscious at the moment, but he asked for a private moment, and now a warm golden glow illuminated the room as a magic circle pulsed over Izuku's form. She was glad that Kaminari cared so much for his classmates. 

 

“How much healing are you going to do?” Mavis asked. 

 

“Just enough so he won't feel too much pain. After all, they might get suspicious since Recovery Girl isn't supposed to come until tomorrow noon.” Kaminari said as he stopped, he swayed a bit. 

 

“That healing enchantment takes a lot out of you huh?” Mavis asked. 

 

“I'm fine, just been lacking in training. Ever since school started, I've only been focusing on my quirk and Lightning Make. I have neglected my enchantment training.” Kaminari said, Mavis frowned a bit. It was scary, that fire villain reminded her vaguely of Zancrow, to a much calmer level. To see something like that happen to Kaminari's class. To children…..

 

She was aware that something similar happens on a daily basis for Fairy Tail, but, that's to be expected. They go on jobs, expecting trouble, heck, most of the jobs ask them to fight dark mages and thugs. This class, none of this was supposed to happen. 

 

She worried for Kaminari, another Nomu was spotted before the trip. Shortly after the festival, the villain known as Stain killed a Nomu when it tried to kidnap Izuku. She knew of Izuku's special determination, but to think it would make him a target. It worried her even more, if the villains ever found out Kaminari knew magic….. 

 

“Hey Mav, you coming?” Mavis snapped out of her thoughts as Kaminari was standing in the doorway. 

 

“Yeah” Mavis walked out the door with Kaminari, her worried thoughts vanishing for that bit of time. 

##############

 

Mavis liked Kaminari's friends, his classmates. She loves how he kept trying to be friendly with Bakugo, the boy reminded her of a much ruder Natsu. The cultural festival was fun and she felt bad for Eri. The young girl reminded her of Asuka, she's probably a pretty young lady now. She misses them, her guild, but she has a new chance. Here, she helped a child learn magic, he was so bright, cheerful and energetic. He would have fit right in with the guild, and all their antics. They all would, she landed on his bed as she stared at the assorted comics, toys, and hero articles stashed around his room. In a special little bookshelf near his desk was several books, in English, Chinese, and French. The last one was supposedly because of Aoyama. 

 

“What are you looking for Mav?” Kaminari asked, Mavis turned to him. 

 

“Nothing in particular. It's still amazing how crazy this year was. It's reminds me of my guild, I wonder how their doing right now?” Mavis wondered. 

 

“I wish I could see it. Visit there, it sounds amazing. There's a new adventure every day.” Kaminari said. 

 

“I'm glad you found a way to shoot your electricity without magic.” Mavis said. 

 

“It's epic right?! Heck, even with this I can sneak in some magic.” Kaminari said, Mavis lit up with realization. She jumped up and grabbed him into a hug. 

 

“Yes! Why didn't I think of that?! Since your lightning magic is mainly ranged, similar to Laxus, you can use your equipment as a way to cloak it. No one will know!” Mavis was ecstatic, before, Kaminari could only use his magic in private. No one knew of what he could do, she browsed articles on the web on Kaminari's laptop. From articles, to rescues, and even as recent as the Nomu in the USJ, people are experimented on. It terrified her. Knowing if Kaminari was seen with his magic in public, it would make him a target for sure. 

 

“Yep! Am I'm looking forward to it. As of another note, thanks to the gyms, we can actually start practicing again.” Kaminari said, before Mavis could respond. His door broke down, showing an agitated Bakugo. 

 

“Who are you talking to dumbass?!” Bakugo demanded, Kaminari and Mavis turned to see the rest of the class outside the door. How long were they listening. 

 

“Well……” Kaminari drawled, Mavis had a feeling things might get strange now. 

 

#######

 

Mavis is a spirit, invisible to everyone except Kaminari at the moment. She phases through everything like a ghost or projection does, but she can make it so she can physically grab things. Her magic helps as well. She taught Kaminari how to read the book he found and taught him magic. His main ones he's working on is enchantment support, and lightning. 

 

She has the ability to cast the Three Great Fairy Spells when she's in Kaminari's body, however. She predicted it will cause him a lot of harm. As he himself is not skilled enough and his body isn't ready for that type of magical output.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2: Questions

 

Kaminari looked shocked as everyone was apparently listening in. Mavis shook her head. 

 

“Talking to who? I'm just talking to myself…” Kaminari said carefully, he observed everyone. 

 

“To yourself? Did you turn into an idiot again? What's with all the magic crap?” Bakugo asked, he swears Kaminari was talking to someone. What did he mean by use his magic? Magic doesn't exist, least not in the fantasy sense. 

 

“Nothing, I was just remembering some stories on the web.” Kaminari said, Bakugo looked at him with a glare.

 

“Fine, if you talk to yourself, just do it in your head.” Bakugo said as he stomped out. 

 

“What did you mean by magic? Please show me the stories!” Mina said. 

 

“Um, it was a long time ago. I forget what they were called.” Kaminari said, he hoped they didn't catch on. 

 

“Awwwwwwww. If you find them, please show them to me.” Mina said, gladly, they were satisfied and left Kaminari alone. 

 

“ _ Is anyone else outside? _ ” Kaminari signed, Mavis floated out and looked. Luckily, no one was there. 

 

“Nope, you are good.” Mavis said. 

 

“Are you still going to do the training tonight?” Mavis asked, she was curious. It'll be a higher chance since the others overheard. 

 

“Yeah, we never said which gyms we are going to be at anyway.” Kaminari said, Mavis smiled to herself. Despite everything they've been through, they still kept a happy smile. Every setback, they came back stronger. This place, this class, reminded her strongly of Fairy Tail. 

 

Elsewhere…………

 

Two figures stood in the darkness of a cave. A magic circle closed behind them. 

 

“So this is the place? I never knew more worlds existed outside of Edolas.” One figure said, he had a tall muscular build, the other was shorter with a more fairer build. 

 

“Indeed, it's quite interesting. Do not forget our mission, you do recall why I went through the trouble of summoning you back to the land of the living.” 

 

“Yes, I do, after my life fell before a Fairy. It was a good fight, I would like to have a rematch with her some time in the future. This mission shouldn't be too taxing.” 

 

“Good, good, they should be here, with their soul, imagine what we could do. They vanished a long time ago, I'm sure they ran to this world. Do not fail, or else your former title will never be regained.” the smaller figure said. 

 

“I understand, I lost to a fairy once. I won't lose to a Fairy again.” 

 

#############

 

Kaminari snuck out of the dorms at 2am and went to gym Iota. Once he closed the door, he glanced at massive cement pillars and platforms. 

 

“Lightning Make: Sword!” Kaminari chanted as he clapped his hands together, a circle appeared under him as his electricity sparked around him. A bolt flew into his hand, and more piled on. The electricity sparked more as it took the shape of a longsword. Kaminari swung it down and the sparks were sent flying across the room.

 

“Whew, getting better. Bigger output.” Kaminari said with a smile. His electricity/lightning magic is quite different from his quirk's in terms of limits and output. If he uses magic, he would normally use his quirk as fuel to lessen the blow of energy used by his magic. Despite being only sixteen, his mastery of his three magics are very good. He's nowhere Mira's or Erza's level of expertise of course, but he was getting there. His gift in languages gave him a buffer as it was a lot easier to cast spells that required chanting. 

 

Eleven years of training. Eleven years of enhancing his skills in magic and his quirk. Despite learning three types, Mavis already taught him everything about illusion magic. He mastered the basics in just under a year. The rest he built upon himself.

 

Sadly, his focus on his magic training took away from his actual school work. Resulting in his low grades. So Mavis had to hide his books so he would have more attention on school. Not that it did much, every single attack distracted and interfered with school. 

 

“Enchant: Field!” Kaminari chanted as a magic circle appeared under him and under Mavis. Surprised Mavis looked at the circle, it was to summon or enhance anything. 

 

“Lightning Make: Spear!” Kaminari threw an electrical spear at a pillar. Much to Mavis’ surprise, it exploded but the debris bounced off of the area around the circle. A force field just big enough to accommodate her and Kaminari, as the debris bounced however. He became more tired. The circle vanished as he took a breath, tired. 

 

“What enchantment was that? I never seen that used.” Mavis said, when did Kaminari learn it. 

 

“Another book, think it was the one on my ninth birthday. All enchantments, this one is to make a protective bubble around a person or number of people. Repelling anything that would harm them.” Kaminari explained as he plopped down on the ground with a sigh. Right, A book was given to Kaminari each year on his birthday, usually by his deceased great-grandfather. 

 

“Impressive Denki. You really are becoming a talented mage.” Mavis said with a smile. 

 

“Only because I had a good teacher.” Kaminari said. 

 

Next day…………….

 

Kaminari was doing some shopping for the dorms. It was a newer multi-floored building. It had groceries on the ground floor, furniture on another, and building supplies on another. He only needed to go to the ground floor, which had the groceries. By chance, it was the only floor open. The others above would be stocked and  opened the next day Mavis was near him, dancing on shelves. 

 

Much to his surprise, he noticed a skinny blonde figure, looking at coffees. 

 

“Hey! Sensei!” Kaminari called, Toshinori looked at him as Kaminari waved at him with a smile. 

 

“Hello Young Kaminari, how are you?” Toshinori smiled, something had Kaminari in a good mood. 

 

“Great! What are the chances of running into you here. I'm just picking up groceries for the dorms.” Kaminari said with smile. Mavis looked at Toshinori, she smiled a little sadly, he reminded her so much of her old friends. 

 

“I see, you want to walk with me for a bit?” Toshinori asked. 

 

“Yep!” Kaminari said, the two began to idly walk down the isles. 

 

“So how are you feeling? You were in pretty bad condition ever since… you know when.” Kaminari said. 

 

“Oh I'm perfectly fine. Do not worry, it's been quite a bit of time since then. I'm happy to see you students become heroes.” Toshinori said with a smile. 

 

Suddenly, a person ran into Kaminari. 

 

“Help!” Kaminari was confused and alarmed. 

 

“What's the matter?!” Kaminari asked, trying to calm the man down. 

 

“Villains, second floor-” Before he could finish, a massive explosion occurred. Kaminari briefly saw the flash of something broke through the third floor window. The ground shook and the walls cracked. 

 

The whole building collapsed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed things up a bit. The 'Reveal' chapter will have little edits and will appear later. I have a few good chapters to go with this one and the chapter you read before this one will appear later in the story. Do not worry, it's not gone. See you next time. Comments are welcome. 
> 
> Also if you guys have any ideas for this story, I would love to hear them. Get my brain going :)


	3. Field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! ATTENTION! 
> 
> Chapter 2 has been rewritten on Thanksgiving, I suggest you go back if you haven't read it already. This is a continuation of an event that started in the revised chpt 2

Chapter 3: Field 

 

Toshinori groaned as he opened his eyes, the building collapsed, a villain attack. The place was mostly buried under the rubble, blocking out all light. Except for a gold glow, which was, coming from under him? He stared down and saw a big circle under him, it had strange runes around it and a kanji symbol for lightning in the center. He looked up again and saw that the rubble was directly above them, but it wasn't falling. A faint glow emitted from the slabs of concrete. He heard a groan and saw Kaminari. 

 

Kaminari had another circle under him, but his eyes were focused on it and had his hands pressed hard on the circle. 

 

“Young Kaminari! Are you alright?!” Toshinori asked as he crawled his way to him, the circle followed him and made a sort of tunnel. 

 

“I'm fine Sensei, just don't move too much.” Kaminari said, strain in his voice. A piece of debris bounced off of the dome above Toshinori and Kaminari groaned. 

 

“Doing this many people, if I knew this would happen… I would have practiced a lot more.” Kaminari said, be turned to his side. 

 

“I don't care right now Mav. I'm not letting anyone die because I didn't use it. There's a slim chance it'll be found out anymore.” Kaminari said, Toshinori was confused, who was 'Mav’? What will be found out? 

 

“Young Kaminari, what are you doing? What is happening? This isn't your quirk.” Toshinori said. 

 

“I'll explain later Sensei. Just, stay put.” Kaminari grunt as he fell a little. 

 

“Someone is moving, Mav, did I reach everyone?” Kaminari asked, Toshinori only heard silence. 

 

“Good, no one was seriously injured, that's even better. Can you get a good look to see if heroes are here yet?” Kaminari asked, his breath getting a little ragged. He remained silent for a few minutes as Toshinori pondered his thoughts. 

 

What is this? How is he doing this? Who is Mav? Who is looking? Why can't he see them? 

 

His head had a million questions, but based on what he can see, Kaminari's using his own energy to support whatever it is that's keeping them from getting crush. He got everyone? That means, he's the reason why everyone is alive. 

 

“A few minutes huh? That's seems fine. Good, thanks, don't worry I'll explain everything to Sensei once we are back at UA. I understand your concern.” Kaminari said, speaking to the invisible person again. 

 

“Whose on their way?” Toshinori asked. 

 

“Cementoss, Kamui Woods, and Mt. Lady. Their perfect for this. Just need to hang in.” Kaminari said, grunting, Toshinori shifted a bit more and another piece of cement bounced off the the dome. Causing Kaminari to grunt again. 

 

“Sorry, sorry..” Toshinori said, he remained still, he looked up and saw the layers of debris above them, even slabs that were resting directly above them, on the dome. Kaminari was supporting so much weight, this wasn't a quirk, it was different. So different that he has to keep it a secret. He was wondering, how long has he kept it a secret? 

 

A few minutes have passed and Kaminari's breathing became more ragged, he was on the verge of passing out as light suddenly poured in through a crack. The sound of concrete crashing to the ground was heard. 

 

“I found them!” It was Cementoss, Toshinori saw the weight be lifted from the dome. Kaminari finally passed out as the circle vanished. Toshinori grabbed him before he hit the ground. 

 

“You guys okay?!” Mt. Lady called as she peeked in, Kamui Woods used his branches to nimbly lift them out. Toshinori held on to Kaminari as the boy slept, he has a lot to ask when he wakes up. 

 

Mavis frowned, she was hoping to keep his magic a secret for a bit longer. However, she was happy it was in this scenario that it was found out. Kaminari seems to be more of a prodigy in magic than she thought, he started up his enchantment training again after the events of the camp. It's been his main priority since then in regards to magic. To cast that enchantment spell to this extent, to save dozens of people from dying, it was amazing. In the end, she was happy it was All Might who found out. She couldn't ask for any better than that. 

 

Later…………….

 

Toshinori waited in the infirmary room for Kaminari to wake up. He has so much to ask, Recovery Girl already gave him privacy with Kaminari for a few hours. Kaminari started to stir, Toshinori looked at him worried. 

 

“Hey, Sensei..” Kaminari said with a sigh as he sat up. 

 

“Young Kaminari, I know you are tired, but please, tell me what was it you did at the building.” Toshinori said, Kaminari froze a little, but relaxed and sighed. 

 

“It was magic Sensei, an enchantment field, it protects everyone in a specific vicinity from anything that would harm them, including falling and collapsing debris.” Kaminari said. 

 

“Magic?” Toshinori asked, he couldn't believe it, but it would explain the circle under him and under Kaminari as they were buried. Magic was always something you would find in a fairy tale, a fantasy tale. If it was real, was there anyone else who could use it? 

 

“Yes, here, I'll let Mav explain. It's fine, if anyone had to find out, I'm glad it was Sensei.” Kaminari said with a smile as he stared off somewhere. Toshinori was still wondering who Mav was. Kaminari took a deep breath and closed his eyes. They opened again and they were a deep forest green. 

 

“Young Kaminari?” Toshinori asked, Kaminari's body faced him with a sigh. 

 

“No, my name is Mavis Vermillion. I am currently possessing Denki's body to speak to you. He is in no harm. I am the one who taught him magic.” Mavis said, Toshinori was shocked, his mouth agape. 

 

“Now, before anything else. No one must know of this, absolutely no one. I have been with Denki for years. I've seen articles and news, if word that Denki has magic goes public. It'll be unending trouble, threats, and hunting. I've seen what's been done, I've heard what has already happened. I'm not risking his safety, got it?” Mavis asked, the tone was serious, yet calm. 

 

“I understand, please tell me. I want to know, it's my duty to look out for my students’ best interests.” Toshinori said. 

 

“Very well, I'm the spirit of a mage from a different world. A place where magic is commonplace and wizard guilds form. I was the first master and one of the finders of the guild Fairy Tail. I finally passed after a battle in my world, I thought I would finally pass on. In the end, I was summoned to this world, when Denki was only five. He was given a book that summoned me.” Mavis explained. 

 

“I see, thank you for telling me. I promise to keep this secret.” Toshinori said, Mavis nodded and closed her eyes. When they opened again, it was Kaminari's golden orbs. 

 

“So, that was Mav. With everything that occurred, you can see why she wanted this to be kept a secret.” Kaminari said with a small chuckle, a little nervous. 

 

“Young Kaminari, you have my thanks for risking your magic being exposed to save those people.” Toshinori said with a smile, Kaminari smiled back. 

 

“It's what a hero would do right?” Kaminari beamed. 

 

Later………..

 

“YOUR OKAY!!!!!” Kaminari was met with a screaming Mineta. 

 

“You had us worried, it's a miracle you had no physical injuries, save a few scrapes on your hands.” Momo said, placing a hand on her cheek. Kaminari always felt like Momo and Iida were the 'responsible parents’ of the class, being the class reps after all. 

 

“Yeah I'm fine, Sensei is too. It was very lucky that no one was severely injured.” Kaminari said with a chuckle. 

 

“Severely? Kaminari, hardly  _ anyone  _ had injuries, they were practically all untouched by the collapse.” Iida said. 

 

“Any luck on the person who caused it?” Kaminari asked. 

 

“They just caught a glimpse of a symbol on them. Their trying to figure out what it is.” Todoroki said, he pulled up his phone and showed him. Mavis took a sharp breath. The emblem was that of two symmetrical curved lines, with a sharper looking lines at the bottom. 

 

“It's strange, that symbol might be related to their quirk. I've heard that different symbols can have a meaning or even powers. In legends and folklore anyway.” Momo said, Kaminari took a worried glance at Mavis. It spooked her, if it was something she knew. That's means another magic user was here, a bad one. 

 

“Kaminari?” Kaminari snapped his head back as he looked at Kirishima. 

 

“You okay dude? You spaced out a bit.” Kirishima said. 

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Probably still a bit of something from the collapse. I'm going to rest for a bit.” Kaminari said as he left for his room. Bakugo watched him leave with a glance. 

 

Kaminari entered his room and closed his door. He sat on the floor, near his balcony door. He cleaned up his room so there was nothing on the floor. 

 

“That was a guild mark. Wasn't it Mav?” Kaminari asked, she turned to him with a sigh. 

 

“Yes, I just can't remember from where. I have all my memories, but for some reason, that mark is foggy. I can't remember where it was from or what event it was present. I know we encountered it before though.” Mavis said, despite remembering almost everything clearly, even the guilds they encountered. For some reason that mark, gave her fear, but, also a blank. She couldn't remember from where, that's bad. That means she can't form a counteract against them if they tried to disturb the city. 

 

“It's fine, maybe it'll come to you later. You may be a spirit, but you still have the same sense and workings of a human. So don't worry.” Kaminari said. 

 

“I hope so.” Mavis mumbled. 

 

Bakugo stood outside the door, leaning on the wall, he was able to hear. Despite the dorms, the walls are a bit thin. He couldn't make out everything, but he heard enough. He doubts though Kaminari would answer his questions directly though. He was talking to someone. He heard the words ‘guild mark’ and 'spirit’. What did he mean? He has to find out. Even with a strong quirk, someone can't just level a whole building like that and get away so quickly. 

 

Bakugo left the hall and decided to ponder the thoughts in his head. Kaminari knew something, he refused to tell. Everyone was unscathed by the collapse. A strange person with a symbol on their body. This was something they had no idea of, he didn't know why. If Kaminari didn't want to answer, he's going to get answers one way or another. Despite his attitude and straight forward way of fighting, he knew when to be quiet, he knew how to sneak and be stealthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Hope you enjoyed, and I know, the reveal is still kinda there. I honestly want someone to know, and Bakugo is trying to find out soon as well. 
> 
> The original chpt 2 is still in my documents and will be edited to fit into the major reveal chapter later in the story. So, I hope the pacing is a bit better now. 
> 
> Also, I'm bring back an old villain. Guess who it is, I wanna see who you think it is. I hope the clues weren't too obvious. 
> 
> Have a great day and happy belated Thanksgiving and Black Friday. 
> 
> As always, I would love to hear what you guys think so far.


	4. Concern

Chapter 4: Concern

 

Mavis would say she was a bit more protective of Kaminari compared to the others in her guild. She mainly thought it was for two reasons, he was still a child and that this world's illegal activities are more scary than the ones in earthland. But, after watching Kaminari train, seeing his electricity, and attitude more and more. She realized she was more protective of him… 

 

Because he was like Yuri. 

 

Yuri Dreyar, the first person she met since that fateful night in tenrou decades ago. One of her first friends outside of the island. Even his quirk, it was electricity like Yuri, he even used it in a similar fashion. She still felt guilt, she was the reason why his wife died. She found a chance to be with someone, watch them grow, and protect them. In a sense, this was her second chance. She never saw Yuri after she ran away. She couldn't bear to tell him, that his wife died because of her. 

 

“Mav? You okay?” Mavis snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Kaminari. He was reading one of the spellbooks on his table and she sat on his bed. 

 

“I'm fine, just, deep in thought. I still can't remember who attacked the building, I ran into them before. I know who they are, but I just can't remember.” Mavis said, it annoyed her. She remembers everything else, but she can't remember the one thing that will help them in this incident. Kaminari frowned. 

 

“Relax a bit. Sometimes it won't come if you force it. Here, look at this.” Kaminari said with a smile, he clapped his hands together as his quirk sparked to life. 

 

“Lightning Make: Cheetah” Kaminari chanted as a the electricity sparks flowed out of him. The lean, fast feline quickly formed, electricity sparking off of it.

 

“Impressive, you are getting better.” Mavis said with a clap. 

 

“There's one more. I found this very useful, especially in cases where I need to stay hidden.” Kaminari said. 

 

“Enchant: Control” Kaminari chanted, his eyes glowed bright yellow as he remained still and a circle under him. The cheetah suddenly gained deep gold eyes. It moved and went to Mavis, it suddenly patted her lab with one of it's paw, but didn't shock her. She looked at Kaminari's prone form and realized. 

 

“Denki, your controlling the familiar?” Mavis asked, the cheetah nodded. 

 

“You can control the electricity in it's form so it doesn't shock anyone you don't want it to.” Another nod. 

 

“I take it you can't communicate with it though?” Mavis asked, the cheetah nodded as well. So he was muted in this form, still, he could help a lot of people by using a familiar instead of being in the field. He's been relaxing on his illusions and put more focus on his enchantment and lightning make magic. 

 

She realized that the books he has are no longer in print. She never seen theses books after she regained consciousness with the current guild. The spells that are in this books are no longer available for anyone to use. It's practically 'lost magic’ at this point. She wonders why though, it's not as deadly, dangerous, or powerful as Slayer Magic or Minerva's Territory magic. So why was it gone? It didn't make sense. She goes back to think about Kaminari's great grandfather, the one who willed him all the books. 

 

Was he really a wizard from earthland? 

 

“Hey Mav? You coming?” Mavis looked at Kaminari as he carried a bag filled with two spellbooks. They were going to gym theta for the next training session. It was almost curfew and they figured all of the gyms would be empty during that time. They snuck out of the building and headed to the gym. Kaminari closed the gym door and looked at the space, Cementoss had already created a few pillars and platforms, and luckily it was unscathed as Bakugo and Todoroki usually train in gym gamma. 

 

Kaminari took out a book and placed it down, he recited a small chant and looked at the pillars.

 

“Enchant: Amplify” Kaminari chanted, his body glowed and once he pointed at a pillar, and with a quick glow, a bolt of lightning shot out. It was bigger than his usual attack he did with his gear. 

 

“Oh! How much energy did you use?” Mavis asked. 

 

“Just enough to direct my electricity, the enchantment powered it up. Other than that, that was pure quirk right there.” Kaminari said with a smile. 

 

“You wouldn't even have to use magic when you have your gear. You can amplify your own quirk by casting the enchantment first.” Mavis realized. 

 

“Also, there's something I want us to do.” Kaminari said, Mavis glanced at him, and he suddenly ran into her. They both tumble to the ground and Mavis groaning as she found herself on the ground. Kaminari got up and chuckled, Mavis looked at her hands and clothes. 

 

“Denki…. That was a little unnecessary.” Mavis sighed, Kaminari ran into her so she would possess his body, he was now the floating spirit she usually is. 

 

“I wasn't sure how you would answer if I asked. Anyway, I wanted you to practice your magic in my body. After all, only you can cast the fairy spells right?” Kaminari asked, Mavis sighed, he had a point, and whoever they might be dealing with was skilled in magic. The only way to defeat them might be with one of the spells. 

 

“Also, I'm sure you can still use my quirk. Unlike magic, it's isolated to the body, no one else can use it and it's biological. So my body should still have the quirk despite me being outside of it.” Kaminari said, Mavis frowned, a little unsure as she glanced at her hands. 

 

“Alright I trust you. How did I use it?” Mavis asked, weirded out a little as her speech was heard as Kaminari's voice. She was more concerned with Toshinori so she didn't notice the voice change when she possessed Denki. 

 

“um, just think about releasing energy. It's very similar to magic, think about the energy and where it's going to be produced. Easy as pie.” Kaminari said, Mavis glanced at her hands, and thought. Suddenly, electricity sparked to life on her hands, it wasn't affecting her. 

 

“Incredible…” Mavis breathed, she thought a little harder, the electricity increased. She released it on the ground and it went all over the place. 

 

“Awesome! You're a natural Mav!” Kaminari cheered. The rest of the night they spent training magic and having Mavis cast her illusions through his body. She was getting better at it, and used to it. It was around 2am when they decided to sneak back. He managed to make it to the dorms, and back to his room. He quickly cleaned up and by 2:20 he flopped onto his bed, with a still semi-wet head of hair. Mavis smiled a bit as she ran her hands through his still damp locks. With his hair still damp, curled under the blanket. She remembers…. 

 

_ “I'm going to protect you! From now on!”  _

 

Mavis lightly wept a little as she remembered. It was the day Yuri recovered and found out about her curse. 

 

_ “Your my friend! I'll become a hero and protect you!”  _

 

A bold statement by Denki when he was eleven. She had told him many stories she remembered from her time with the guild. They watched a particularly stressful story of a villain attack on the news. It was the same time that Denki decided what he wanted to be. 

 

Heh, to think she would nurture someone like Denki. She taught him magic and basically raised him. His mother was lovely and his father was a bit spoiling, but loving nonetheless. He has a good family, she's glad she met them, met him. Her guilt for Yuri still stuck with her though, she learned from Makarov that he died an unknown death, four years after she ran away. She can't help but think she had something to do with it. Then Precht goes rogue and forms a dark guild. Warrod was the only one who became a truly good wizard, one of the ten wizard saints, and helped her guild and Fiore defeat Alverez and Tatorous. 

 

She wonders how their doing. It's been eleven years, probably more considering how long she's been in limbo. She wonders if Laxus has a family now. If a new generation of Dreyars has been born. She can only wonder and hope, still it worried her deeply. 

 

The meaning of the collapse, it was magic. She sensed it, she's sure Denki sensed it too. It just happened to fast for them to react. If they were mages, dark mages, Denki was in danger. The world of magic and quirks may be similar, but are vastly different. They'd be able to tell off the bat if Denki casts magic in their presence. What if they were after him? After the books? The legacy of magic that made it to this world? A guild knew of it. She still can't remember who it was, the guild mark was similar. Familiar, she knows it from somewhere, but she can't remember. 

 

Mavis sighed as she glanced again at Denki. He looked so peaceful, she wants to do that, but, this looking threat can't be ignored. He knows that as well, she only hopes they can find a solution quickly, or this mage leaves this world soon. 

 

……

 

Bakugo stood outside of Kaminari's door, he saw him come back. With a book bag, he was carrying worn leather bound books. He seemed tired, but was silently chuckling. He was also signing something, he couldn't make it out. What was he hiding? He was determined to find out, soon. 

 

Elsewhere……….

 

Toshinori was lying in his bed, awake, he was still wondering the secrets that were revealed two days ago……

 

Mavis Vermillion, a mage from another world. She taught Kaminari how to use actual magic. She is a spirit who can possess Kaminari's body. Kaminari's the only one who can see her. She knew Kaminari since he was young. She was summoned by a book. 

 

Despite these answers, there are still many questions left unanswered. Who was Kaminari's great grandfather? Why did he give him those books? 

 

Maybe tomorrow. He can ask Kaminari these questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short. My focus mainly is on 'One Shock, Too Many' and school. Finals are coming up! Hope you enjoyed, and as always, would love to hear your opinion on it. I love reading your comments. 
> 
> Also, here's a quick question to ponder. Is there any Fairy Tail character you might want to see in this fic? I'm considering it and still thinking of how it would fit. Just remember, this is over a decade timeskip, so everyone is going to be in their late twenties to early thirties. Wendy and Romeo are going to be full grown adults and such. So take that into consideration. Also, who do you think the returning villain is? Also would like to hear your thoughts. I have a plot, and a plan, I'm looking forward to writing it, cause it's in my head every time I write this fic. 
> 
> Happy first day of December have a great one :)


	5. Magical Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks, I know.....

Chapter 5: Magical Attack  

 

Kaminari and Mavis were back out in gym theta. Kaminari wanted Mavis to control his body again, and get used to using it when in need. 

 

“Alright, O mighty spirit, that guards the land, Tochi!” Mavis chanted, a golden light emitted from the ground. A giant dragon emerged, it was dark brown eastern land dragon with green fur. It's eyes were a deep red. 

 

“Oh wow, that's really cool Mavis. It looks like something I'd see in a history book.” Kaminari said as he looked at the illusion. 

 

“Whew” Mavis made the creature disappear as it was about as big as the room they were in. She got ambitious, but Kaminari's body can only take so much. 

 

“Well, here you go!” Mavis sprinted into Kaminari's floating spirit and shoved him in. 

 

“Blrrrr! Still a little time to get used to.” Kaminari sighed as he rubbed his head. He smiled and turned to another pillar. 

 

“Thunderbolt, Cannon Strike!” Kaminari chanted as a magic circled appeared in his hands and a giant beam of lightning shot out. It destroyed the pillar and the sparks still remained and scattered after the impact. 

 

“Whew!” Kaminari took a big gasp. 

 

“What was very impressive. Too bad we can spare with anyone at the moment. Least with the use of your magic anyway.” Mavis said. 

 

“I know, still increasing the capacity will help if we run into that other mage.” Kaminari said, Mavis froze a bit. 

 

“Um, Mav?” Kaminari went up to her and looked, suddenly, she hugged him. 

 

“Please tell me, you aren't going to go look for them. Because if you do, I'm so going to possess your butt and make you a dunce.” Mavis said, Kam chuckled. 

 

“I'm not, but there's a chance we might run into them. If they are hostile, most likely based on what recently happened, we are prepared.” Kaminari said, Mavis was like a sister to him. The two grew up together, if this mage scared her. He's keeping his promise to protect her. 

 

“Yeah, right.” Mavis said, there was a knock on the door and they both went dead silent.

 

“It's only me, Young Kaminari.” Toshinori's voice sounded from the other side. Kaminari sighed and opened the door. 

 

“Why are you up late Sensei?” Kaminari asked, Toshinori gave him a small smile. 

 

“It's my job to look after you. I made sure to take a nap earlier today so I'd have the energy tonight. I take it Mavis is here too.” Toshinori asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Kaminari said simply as he closed the door behind Toshinori. 

 

“Hey Mav, I'm going to show him some spells okay?” Kaminari called out into the blank space. 

 

“Alright, just, not too much. I know he's a nice and trustworthy guy. Just don't overdo it in case anyone else sees it.” Mavis said. 

 

“Thanks” Kaminari said with a smile, Toshinori still couldn't get over the fact that Kaminari's talking a spirit, one only he can see and hear. 

 

“Thunder Storm: Flash Bullets” Kaminari chanted, he made a circle with a few hand movements and the circle started to blast out bolts of electricity, or, lightning to be more specific. Several of them shot out, only a little slower than that of a normal bullet. They hit the concrete and scattered across the ground. 

 

“Incredible…… how long have you been doing this?” Toshinori asked. 

 

“Ever since I met Mavis. It was a long time ago.” Kaminari said with a small chuckle. 

 

“Actually, hey Mav. You want to show him what you can do now?” Kaminari asked, Mavis sweatdrops a bit. Of course, he wants her to show Toshinori her control over Kaminari's quirk. Still, Toshinori was a good person who knows what to reveal and what not to reveal. 

 

“Alright” Mavis said, she when and possessed Kaminari's body. His body shook a bit at the transfer. 

 

“Hello again Toshinori.” Mavis said. 

 

“Hello Mavis, how are you fairing?” Toshinori asked. 

 

“I'm currently fine. This is what Denki wanted to show you.” Mavis raised her hand and sparks of electricity crackled around it. 

 

“You, you can use his quirk?” Toshinori asked, his mouth agape. 

 

“Yeah, we've been practicing. So now I can effectively use his quirk in battle myself.” Mavis explained.

 

“Does this have anything to do with the collapse?” Toshinori asked, Mavis sighed. 

 

“Yes, there was a guild mark on the image they captured on the suspect. I know I've seen the mark before. It's from a dark guild, but I can't remember who it was or where it was from. It's a mage, but we have no idea what he can do. The building collapse could've been done by anything.” Mavis said. 

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Toshinori asked. 

 

“I'll let Denki decide.” Mavis said, the body shook again as Kaminari's golden orbs reappeared in his eyes. 

 

“Take a seat Sensei.” Kaminari said with a smile, he pulled over his book bag and took out three books. 

 

“Interesting…” Toshinori looked at the covers and realized they were in a text he luckily knew thanks to his abroad training. 

 

“They’re in English…” Toshinori said. 

 

“Yeah, the specific place where Mavis and these books were from was majority a European type country. With the Asian side being called 'orient’ and populate a series of islands. Kinda like how it is here. I'm happy I learned English when I was four.” Kaminari said, Toshinori was mildly surprised by the statement. He did know that Kaminari had a talent, or even is a prodigy in languages. 

 

“These are all the intermediate to expert of my three magic types. Illusion, Lightning Elemental and Make, and Enchantment.” Kaminari said. 

 

“I'm about a halfway for all of them. And only a quarter through illusions, as the others are a bit more useful for hero situations.” Kaminari explained. 

 

Later………….

 

It was the next day and luckily for both Kaminari and Toshinori it was the weekend. So they could both sleep in without becoming zombies. 

 

“Morning Kami!” Kirishima greeted as Kaminari yawned as he went in. 

 

“What time did you sleep?” Kirishima asked with a small chuckle. 

 

“Don't remember, too late.” Kaminari said as he poured himself a cup of orange juice. 

 

“So what do you guys have planned?” Kaminari asked as he sat down at the bar. 

 

“Just some sightseeing, maybe hit the mall. You wanna join?” Kirishima asked. 

 

“Sure, could use a break.” Kaminari said, with a shrug. Mavis was behind him and drooled a bit from seeing bacon on the table. Internally agonizing that she cannot eat anymore. Despite how delicious it looked. 

 

Bakugo was further behind, he saw Kaminari in the dining room and the idiot left his bedroom door open. Bakugo glanced and saw a book on the table, an old leather bound book that was way too thick to be a journal. He can't get to it now though, too risky. Instead he took a quick picture from the hall and zoomed in, the title was in English so he's going to need to do some translating later. 

 

Kaminari was never the one to keep secrets. It strange considering they've been in his room more than once. He's actually a bit surprised at how clean it was now. He was probably just excited to show them his room he didn't have proper time to organize. 

 

Later…………..

 

The Bakusquad (Mina, Sero, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Bakugo) and Dekusquad (Izuku, Todoroki, Iida, and Ochaco) were at the mall hanging out. Luckily, Bakugo didn't get into a squall with Izuku. The group were by a few shops. 

 

“It's almost spring break! I'm so looking forward to it!” Mina squealed. 

 

“Why are you excited now? It isn't for another two months.” Iida said. 

 

“Still isn't going to stop my excitement Iida. I'm just looking forward to a break.” Mina said with a smile. 

 

“It may be early, but what do you guys have planned? My parents are coming over to stay and check up on me.” Ochaco said with a warm smile. 

 

“I'm probably just going to do some more training and go sightseeing with my mom.” Izuku said. 

 

“How about you Todoroki?” Izuku asked. 

 

“Nothing special, just going to be visiting my mom.” Todoroki said simply. 

 

“Hey, guys, I'll catch up in a bit. I need to use the restroom.” Kaminari said. 

 

“Alright, meet us by the escalators.” Kirishima said, Kaminari nodded and ran to the nearest restroom.

 

“Seriously, he should've gone before we left.” Sero sighed, the rest made their way to the escalators. 

 

Mavis smiled at the interactions, Denki had good friends. He's gotten rather close to Todoroki too, she was happy about that. Despite it being so long ago, Todoroki's situation seemed sadly familiar to what she learned about Minerva's past. Luckily not to the limit she was pushed. 

 

She waited for Kaminari outside of the restrooms. Near her were storage closest that were quite empty. They didn't have a lock or anything, she wondered what they were for. Probably for cleaning supplies, and she doubts anyone would want to steal that. 

 

Later……….

 

It's been about ten minutes after the group reached the escalators and were now waiting for Kaminari in a little seating area. 

 

“Geez, what's taking him so long?” Mina wondered aloud, then her phone rung. 

 

“Okay, he said he needed to grab something. Going to be here in five minutes.” Mina read off. Just as she finished, an explosion burst through the roof. 

 

“Another one?! There was just an attack like three days ago or something!” Mina exclaimed. The others got into battle position. The villain was a muscular man he had beat up clothes, but the thing that stood out was a shiny ring on his right index finger. It had a blue stone in the center. 

 

“Try and fight me now heroes!” The villain shouted, he pointed his ring at the group. 

 

“Ring Magic! Tornado!” A strong gust of wind began to swirl as the ring glowed. It was so strong that they were being pushed back. 

 

“Take this you bastard!” Bakugo yelled as he used his explosions to counteract the wind and blast himself forward. 

 

“You can't stop me!” The villain cackled as his ring glowed again. The wind changed and suddenly the air began to go off. Mini explosions occurring around them. 

 

“Combustion!” the villain shouted as the wind ran through, catching Bakugo's explosions and sending it elsewhere. A sheet of ice appeared under the villains feet and a wall soon followed, encasing the villain. 

 

“Nice going Todoroki! We need to knock him out!” Izuku said, before they could get to the temporary cage though, another villain jumped through the roof. 

 

“Bombs away!” The villain dropped what looked like a grenade near the prison, the explosion was a lot bigger than normal and ice flew everywhere. 

 

“Eat this!” The villain also had a ring, with a red stone in it. A blast of fire shot out at Todoroki, who blocked it with his ice. 

 

“Eat fist!” The larger villain saw Bakugo and Kirishima come at him with their quirks. The villain turned and his skin turned to that akin to stone. He grabbed both Bakugo and Kirishima and smashed them into the ground. 

 

“Let's go!” Iida got Sero on his back and the two attempted to trip the larger villain by tying his legs so he couldn't move. This however was lost as the villian used the ring and cut the tape. 

 

“Flame Tornado!” The two villains raises their rings and the wind quickly picked up the fire. Todoroki made another wall of ice, but the force of the wind and fire blasted it down sending them all back. 

 

“Puny little heroes!” The smaller villain cackled. Suddenly, a growl was heard. The smaller villain heard his partner scream and saw a bright yellow cat biting him. It was made of something like electricity, sparks still sparking off of it and it. 

 

“What… is that?” Kirishima mumbled as they recovered from the wind blast. The cheetah ran down and got in front of them defensively. 

 

“That thing, isn't natural..” Todoroki mumbled as he looked at the creature. 

 

“Eat this!” The large villain sent and wind wave, but the cheetah wasn't affected. Instead it ran up to the smaller villain and bit his arm. Electricity pushed through his body to the point of unconsciousness. The cheetah took the ring off and pulse more energy into it. The ring exploded with a sound of shattering glass and a burst of flame. It growled at the other one, who looked visibly frightened. 

 

“Stay back..” the villain growled, the cheetah ran up and grabbed him. It bit down, but the villain had higher resistance, once he tried to grab the cheetah though, it shocked him as he threw it into the wall. With him distracted, Todoroki sealed him in ice, giving the cheetah the clearance  it needed. The ran up took the ring and bit down, the energy pulsed and it broke with a massive gust of wind being blown out. 

 

The villains were unconscious and the cheetah ran into an open outlet. It's electrical body vanishing into the port. 

 

“Anyone have an idea on what just happened?” Mina asked, everything was left stunned, even Bakugo. Ochaco was helping people evacuate during the commotion. 

 

“I don't know. I've never see quirks like that before.” Izuku said, Bakugo glanced at where the cheetah disappeared. Kaminari was still gone as well, he saw him running up though. 

 

“Hey guys! Are you okay?! The crowds were crazy and I couldn't get through.” Kaminari said as he ran up and stopped to catch a breath. 

 

“We're fine.” Todoroki said, Bakugo glanced as Kaminari stood back up. Bakugo noticed Kaminari gave a small thumbs up behind his back. No one was looking though. 

 

“So what happened?” Kaminari asked as the police and heroes arrived to detain the villains. 

 

“They had crazy rings or something! And a cat made of lightning came out and destroyed them.” Mina exclaimed. 

 

Later………..

 

Kaminari and the rest returned back to the dorms and much to everyone's surprise, Kaminari was the first to excuse himself from the conversation. 

 

“Whew! What a day.” Kaminari sighed as he plopped onto his desk chair. 

 

“It was a bit reckless of you to use your magic still.” Mavis sighed. 

 

“Yeah, but who knows what would've happened. Those villains got magic rings. Probably from the mage from before, their both normal people here in this world. Good thing they were just idiotic thugs.” Kaminari sighed, Mavis was getting more worried. He was using his magic a lot more. The chance of people seeing his magic are growing. 

 

“Mav, is there  _ anything  _ we can do? Other than just wait for them to attack again?” Kaminari asked, he flipped through his enchantment book again. 

 

“I'm afraid not, unless we actively try to go looking for them. Even then, it's too risky, we don't have any leads other than those two villains, and I doubt they'll have any information on the mage's whereabouts. They probably already packed up and moved to a different location. All we can do is wait.” Mavis said. 

 

“Well, that sucks……” Kaminari sighed as he leaned in his chair. He glanced at Mavis, he really didn't like seeing her so down. Whoever is here, wasn't good, and gave Mavis bad memories. She probably doesn't remember due to memory suppression, she may be a spirit, but she is still very much human. She can try to recall it, but her mind is blocking the memory for self preservation. If they can find, and beat this mage, everything can go back to normal. Well, things  _ can't  _ go back to normal. All Might knows now, he probably has questions, a lot of them. 

 

“Denki…” Mavis spoke, her voice soft. 

 

“What's the matter Mav?” Kaminari asked, he walked over to her. 

 

“Bakugo has been eyeing you a lot. He might have picked up on your magic.” Mavis said. 

 

“Well, maybe, he's very observant. I'm not surprised if he noticed something was off. I'm trying my best Mav, but things come and go. He can pick up on things I don't even notice.” Kaminari sighed, Mavis nodded, yeah. Bakugo, as rude and prideful as he was, he was very intelligent and observant. She's afraid that his secret might get exposed, he'll be in more danger. It  _ scared  _ her, very much. 

 

She's not sure, if she'll be able to protect him. His body is still young, despite practicing magic from a very young age. The limit of magic energy his body can output is still lower than her original body. It didn't help that this world didn't have ethernano plentiful in the air. It was barely present in the atmosphere, and she's certain that the only reason that he can recover energy quickly, was because of his body and quirk. Based on what she found, his great grandfather was of magical decent. With primarily caster type magic, and that means using magic straight from the body's reservoir to cast spells. 

 

She's think that when the mage entered this world, so did eathernano. That's why it's been slowly producing since she arrived here. She's certain some came with her arrival too. Denki, she thinks that due to the nature of his quirk, it allows him to create small amounts of eathernano as the quirk mixes with his emotions. Also, his mother offensive spells he uses his quirk to compensate for the lightning energy. Enchantments and illusions drain him the most. She was amazed at how long Denki lasted when he casted that protection spell during the collapse. 

 

Back to the original matter. She's afraid that the fairy spells will put too much strain on the his body. Especially in the case of Fairy Law. She doesn't want to hurt his body. Hurt him, she's going to protect him. 

 

She sighed, hopefully they'll figure things out soon. 

 

Elsewhere………..

 

The bulky man leaned on the wall of an abandoned building. He watched the other man paced a bit. 

 

“What was the purpose of lending those artifacts to those weaklings?” The bulky man asked. 

 

“To draw out the magic user. And luckily, we did find them.” The other said as he pulled up a small lacrima, inside it held two pictures, one of the cheetah, and the other of a blonde figure in the storage closet. His figure barely visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got another one out! Finals week has burned me out. Hope you enjoyed, love to hear your thoughts. And yes, this is probably not my best chapter, heads been dead past couple days.


	6. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

 

Chapter 6: Talk

 

Kaminari sighed as he sat in his dorm again after the day, currently it was about 7pm. No luck on whoever the bad mage was. 

 

“You're stressing yourself out Denki.” Mavis said concerned, Kaminari smiled at her. 

 

“I'll be fine, after all, we need to be prepared in case of a confrontation.” Kaminari said, he glanced at Mavis. 

 

“Hey Mav.” Mavis turned to face him. 

 

“Yeah?” She moved to sit on the bed where he was.

 

“Who is Yuri?” Kaminari asked, Mavis froze. 

 

“Um, where did you hear that?” Mavis asked. 

 

“I heard you mumble it a bit from time to time at night. I just didn't find the right time to ask you.” Kaminari said, Mavis sighed. 

 

“He's, someone I used to know. He was one of the founding members of my guild.” Mavis said, Kaminari smiled at her.

 

“Thats awesome! Is he the lightning one you told me about years ago?” Kaminari asked, Mavis weakly smiled. 

 

“Yeah, he is…..” Mavis said, Kaminari frowned and hugged her. 

 

“Hey, what's the matter? If it's because you can't see him right now doesn't mean you won't. I'm sure we'll find you a way back to your home eventually. Heck, this mage might have the answer. I can handle myself here.” Kaminari said. 

 

“It's not that!” Mavis exclaimed, Kaminari jumped as Mavis shook. 

 

“He was gone a long time ago. A founding member, the guild has flourished and he went missing. Presumed dead, it's my fault he is. That's it!” Mavis exclaimed as she jumped out Kaminari's hold. 

 

“Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm sorry, I'm still dense, just, let it out.” Kaminari said with a frown, he wasn't liking how distraught she was. Was he being too nosy, pushing her too much? 

 

“No! His lightning magic, his attitude, his face. I can see it in you, I can see  _ him  _ in you!” Mavis exclaimed, Kaminari froze, so did Mavis. 

 

What did I just say?? Oh by the dragons, please don't misinterpret Denki….

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say-” Mavis rambled only for Kaminari to hug her again, this time tighter. 

 

“It's fine, you've been with me my whole life. I didn't sense anything wrong. It's my fault, I didn't mean to bring you any discomfort.” Kaminari said softly, Mavis cried as the two kneeled on the ground. 

 

“It's my fault, the curse, I didn't mean to.” Mavis cried, she didn't even realize what she just said. She never told Kaminari of her curse back when she was alive. But, he didn't care right now. Kaminari closed his eyes and hugged her. Even if she was invisible to others, she will still be just as human as everyone else. She will still be someone he swears to protect. 

 

“Let it out, I'm here for you.” Kaminari said softly, the questions he has, can wait. 

 

Elsewhere………..

 

Bakugo was in his room, searching online. The villains have been interrogated, but sadly provided no information on where they obtained their rings. Or what that lightning creature was. He was confused, that cheetah stood protectively in front of them. It certainly wasn't an actual cheetah obviously, but why did it single them out? Why not protect to people Ochaco was evacuating? Kaminari's been acting strange, ever since then. He's been in his room more, he seemed more tired, more serious, which was very strange, and talking to himself, or signing. 

 

He always seemed like he wasn't alone in his room. Bakugo still didn't know the purpose of the books he had, or why he was sneaking to the gym in the middle of the night. Bakugo sighed and banged his head into the wall. Everything was too damn confusing. 

 

Elsewhere………..

 

Toshinori sat in his office, looking through the worn spellbook Kaminari and Mavis lended him. It was the beginner's book for enchantment. He was amazed by all the different spells that the book contained so many, even for beginners. Strength enhancement, speed, magic increase, levitation. He saw a big note fall out from one of the pages. 

 

_ Magic and Eathernano  _

 

_ In my world, magic particles called Eathernano exist in the air, the amount of Eathernano is about the same as oxygen particles, maybe more or less. People are born with the ability to gather and store Eathernano, and use it as magic energy in the form of spells. Only people who can gather and channel the Eathernano can use magic, and if there's enough in the air. Ability, or caster mages can produce their own eathernano in their bodies, and don't have to solely rely on the Eathernano in the atmosphere. However, too much Eathernano is dangerous, known as Eathernano poisoning. The user has trouble breathing as the Eathernano present in the air is too much and not enough actual air. Eathernano can also overcrowd the person's Eathernano storage. If there's too much, the body will have trouble functioning and may die.  _

 

_ -Mavis  _

 

Toshinori slapped his forehead in remembrance, Mavis wrote this note for him to read with the book. Kaminari is able to use magic, he summoned Mavis to this world. Does that mean a mage lived here? A mage came here, at some point. No, what matters now is that a dark mage came here, somehow, and gave magical artifacts to those villains. Kaminari's familiar was able to destroy them, but that still leaves him uneasy.

 

Sadly the villains had no recollection of the mages, where they met, or even what they looked like. It was like their memory was wiped. It concerned him greatly. 

 

Elsewhere……….

 

Mavis had calmed down as Kaminari hugged her. 

 

“Thanks, Denki.” Mavis mumbled, she heard a small, quiet snore and found that Kaminari had fallen asleep while hugging her. His head was resting on her shoulders and his arms now loosely hugging her. She chuckled lightly and patted his head. He looked so peaceful, she slowly got up and carried Kaminari back to his bed and laid him down. It was nighttime now, he's been up all day and stressing about any hits on the dark mages or mage. Denki may seem like a bit of an airhead from time to time, but when he's dedicated to something, he sticks with it until it's resolved. 

 

That's something she admires about him, about everyone in this class. This place, it's all too familiar with her guild. She frowned again, Kaminari now knew of Yuri, and she accidentally blurted out her curse. He's probably going to ask about it. She decided to explore a bit, she walked out the doors to see Bakugo's lights on. She peeked inside to see Bakugo staring at his laptop, several news articles about the building collapse. 

 

“Dammit Sparky, what are you hiding?” Bakugo mumbled, Mavis sighed, just as they predicted, Bakugo knew something was up with Kaminari. She doesn't want him to know, but at this rate he's going to confront him about it sooner or later. Hopefully, they'll be prepared during then. Mavis left the room and explored the school, she doesn't usually sleep, she doesn't need to and she does it to pass the time or for comfort. Sleeping is always nice, it's been a while since she explored places by herself. 

 

She went to see Toshinori, who was also still up. Vigorously reading through the books that Kaminari's and herself kindly gave him. She decided to get his attention with a small note. She could still interact with things, just no one can see her, hear her, or feel her. 

 

So, she grabbed a pen and wrote something on a notepad he had by his nightstand. She took the note and dropped it over his head. He stopped as the note floated it. He read it. 

 

_ I am here, Denki is asleep and I figured I would do some exploring. I see you're reading the books, anything of interest?  _

 

_ -Mavis  _

 

Toshinori looked up and spoke. 

 

“If you're here, yes. I am quite interested in the nature of your world. Magic and runes, mages and dragons. It's amazing, these spells are incredible. I never thought that, something like that was possible, even with the world we live in.” Toshinori said, Mavis wrote another note and floated it down. 

 

_ The villains had magic rings, most likely given to them by the same mage that caused the building collapse. I suspect that they're trying to find Denki by making him use his magic. I don't know why, but that's what I think. Also Bakugo is getting suspicious of Denki.  _

 

“I see, that is very worrying. I promise to keep his safe, I can't say anything about young Bakugo. He's a stubborn one, and determined. I'm afraid you will have to tell him at some point.” Toshinori sighed, a few minutes and another note floated down. 

 

_ I know, that's how he is. Reminds me of some of my guild mates. I'm just concerned, this is why I didn't want Denki using his magic so much. But, I am glad that by him using his magic, he saved many lives.  _

 

“Yes, I am too. I promise to keep it, he's my student. I am happy to have seen such a wonderful use of magic. Truly an unsung hero.” Toshinori said with a smile. Mavis smiled herself as well, yeah, he's becoming what he wished to be. In more ways than one. 

 

“Maybe its something you don't want to do, but I think you should tell him. It'll be easier and calm any confusion he may have.” Toshinori said, a few minutes and another note landed on his table. 

 

_ I know, I thought you might say that. I'll consider it, thanks for the conversation Toshinori. Have a good night.  _

 

With that, Mavis left his room. She decided to travel back to Kaminari's home. Many books and things were left in the attic. She opened a box and looked through severals books. Much to her surprise, many of them were also spellbooks, probably for the birthdays to come for Denki. She spent the rest of the night looking through them, she also thought, might as well practice a bit. She's been practicing new forms of magic herself, she wanted to learn some small ones to help Denki if she needed. 

 

Next morning……

 

That morning was a Sunday, Mavis went back to Kaminari's room and found him getting ready in the bathroom. She waited by his desk and saw his enchantment books open. Sometimes she wonders, why can't he put this same effort into his grades. She's happy he's trying to grow stronger, but that isn't going to help too much if he's unable to stay in the course. However, his grades have been improving. 

 

“Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you went.” Mavis turned to see Kaminari smiling at her. He was dressed in his simple black tee and grey pants. 

 

“Morning Denki, I was just taking a look around the school.” Mavis said as she went and hugged him. 

 

“You heard what I said last night.” Mavis said, Kaminari frowned. 

 

“If you're talking about this, curse, you don't have to tell me. Making you feel comfortable is the only way I can pay you back for all the things you did for me, and with me, since we met.” Kaminari said with a reassuring smile.

 

“Thank you Denki, but I do want to tell you. I'll tell you tonight, okay?” Mavis asked, Kaminari smiled and hugged her back. 

 

“Sounds goods, let's go meet up with everyone.” Kaminari said with a smile. As the two left the room. 

 

“Morning guys!” Kaminari called as he entered the room. 

 

“Morning bro! Finally up?” Kirishima asked, he and the other students were all talking in the main room. 

 

“Yep! Man, yesterday was tiring..” Kaminari sighed as he walked to them.

 

“Tiring? We just did some training, and went to the movies.” Kirishima said with a chuckle. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, what's the plan for today?” Kaminari asked. 

 

“Well, we were planning on heading to the city and do some shopping and have lunch.” Mina said. 

 

“That sounds fun, count me in.” Kaminari said with a smile. 

 

The group's split up to cover as much as they can for the city. The self proclaimed Bakusquad searched the western side of the city. Which housed a massive quirk training playground, several shops, and eateries. 

 

“Let's check out that store! Might want a wardrobe change for the new year.” Mina said with a smile as she pointed to a clothing store. 

 

“Oi! Bakugo! Look!” Kirishima tugged on Bakugo's arm and pointed at a tee on display. It was black, with faint, dark red explosions marking the back and sides, with a fiery skull in the front. Bakugo looked. 

 

“Alright let's go.” Bakugo said as he walked into the shop. 

 

The team left the store with a bunch new things. Kaminari had actually bought a pendant with a citrine crystal inside a bottle. It was a fair size, and the others were surprised at the size of it. It was about as tall as their palm. 

 

“Why the crystal bottle?” Mina asked. 

 

“I think it looks cool.” Kaminari said as he put it on. The crystal slightly jingling around his neck. He and Mavis actually talked about it prior, the stone was able to absorb and store Eathernano. He would open the bottle to inhale the particles for a quick recharge if needed. 

 

“Hey Sparky.” Bakugo said as he glanced at the training grounds. 

 

“What's up?” Kaminari asked. 

 

“Why, what are those bound leather books you have in your room?” Bakugo asked, Kaminari was surprised and stopped. 

 

“Erm….” Kaminari mumbled as he thought, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. 

 

“They're, they're old books from my grandparents. Their mainly old fairy tales and history books.” Kaminari said.

 

“Alright” Bakugo mumbled as they continued their walk. 

 

“How did you see them bro?” Kirishima asked. 

 

“Sparky left his door open.” Bakugo said, Kaminari mentally facepalmed. 

 

“So how about some takoyaki? I heard there's a very good place near here.” Mina said, suddenly, Kaminari froze. 

 

“You okay dude?” Kirishima asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I'm fine, I'm going to check out the hobby stores. I'll meet you guys there.” Kaminari said. 

 

“We can go to the hobby stores.” Mina said. 

 

“No, it's fine. I'll be back in a few.” Kaminari said. 

 

“Alright” Mina huffed, the rest walked to the eatery and Kaminari walked past the hobby stores to a small alley tucked away. 

 

“You felt that too, right Mav?” Kaminari asked, that sudden chill.

 

“Yes, that was most definitely magical energy. Why here?” Mavis wondered. Kaminari looked out of the alley into the crowd. 

 

“Hopefully they decide not to cause a ruckus today. Whoever they are.” Kaminari sighed, he left the alley and walked back to the eatery. 

 

“It's worrying, you know. Whatever power they may possess, I'm not sure if we can fight them.” Mavis sighed, suddenly she felt a chill. A feeling of dread, danger, she pushed Kaminari.

 

“Whoa, what's the problem Mav? You okay?” Kaminari asked, something scared her. 

 

“Let's just go, I have a bad feeling.” Mavis said as Kaminari quickened his pace. 

 

A figure stood among the crowd, his face not hidden, showing dull cold grey eyes and light colored hair. He smiled to himself as he saw the startled blonde quickly walk back to his friends. 

 

“Found you….” 

 

Kaminari sighed as he got back. 

 

“Sorry about that, didn't have anything too interesting.” Kaminari said as he sat at the table. 

 

“No problem, we just got the food. Tastes wonderful, but takes a long time.” Mina said as she stuck a takoyaki into her mouth, savouring the flavor. 

 

“What did you find in there?” Bakugo asked, looking very intently at Kaminari. 

 

“Nothing much, just some branded tees and figures. They did have a good collection of manga and comics though.” Kaminari said, he got a really good look in the store both ways. The windows were clear and he was pretty much able to see everything. 

 

“On another note, are you guys okay? I'm sorry I wasn't able to help at the mall.” Kaminari said. 

 

“It's fine, sure it was a tad scary, but everything was fine once that electrical cheetah entered the scene. It was so cool! You would've loved it.” Mina said, Kaminari smiled. 

 

“Yeah” Kaminari took a drink of his soda as they chatted. 

 

Mavis decided to leave them here for now and went to search for that figure. She floated over the people. She spotted a man with light hair and grey eyes. She went in closer.

 

“I know someone is there.” The man said, Mavis froze. 

 

“I can't say, but I feel like there's someone else here. All I want to say, is that I know who our little mage is.” The man said as he briskly walked away, a smile on his face. Mavis was frozen, she tried to follow him, only to realize he vanished into the crowd. Nowhere to be seen. 

 

She flew back to the cafe and saw Kaminari give her a relieved glance. She sighed quickly. 

 

_ There's something important I need to tell you tonight.  _

 

Kaminari nodded slightly, synced so he matched up with Kirishima's statement. 

 

“You see?! Kaminari agrees too! We should totally be a team!” Kirishima said, the discussion was about the Bakusquad becoming an  _ actual hero team.  _ He was just trying to convince Bakugo at this point. 

 

“Besides you and me worked pretty well during the team training exercises.” Sero said, remembering the four person team matches against class B. 

 

“Only because I was the leader.” Bakugo grumbled, he glanced at Kaminari again, he was staring into space. Lightly nodding, he wasn't sure what he was nodding at, but he looked concerned, and more serious than usual. 

 

That's it, tonight he's going to confront him. 

 

Later……….

 

“Man that was fun.” Mina sighed as they entered the dorms. They were the last to come back. 

 

“So what did you guys end up doing?” Kirishima asked. 

 

“Well……… we ended up running to Izuku's mom during the trip. We had lunch and helped her with her shopping.” Ochaco said with a smile, Izuku blushed a bit, Iida looked proud, and Todoroki looked like he was in bliss. 

 

 

“Now that sounded fun! We played in the training grounds, had takoyaki, and went and got some new outfits too.” Mina said with a smile.

 

“Yeah! Also, what do you guys think of the Bakusquad as a hero team?!” Kirishima asked, glee in his eyes. Kaminari smiled at the scene, as did Mavis. That person, it had to be the mage. She had to tell Kaminari, he was in danger. 

 

“Hey Kaminari.” Bakugo started. 

 

“What?” Kaminari asked as he turned to face him. Suddenly, Bakugo grabbed his wrist tightly and another pulled his shirt. 

 

“Whoa! Dude, what the heck?” Kaminari asked as Bakugo got up in his face. 

 

“Bro! Calm down!” Kirishima said, startled by what just happened. 

 

“Tell me what you're hiding.” Bakugo said. 

 

“I'm not hiding anything dude! Don't freak out!” Kaminari said. 

 

Mavis sighed as she watched the scene. Looks like Toshinori was right. 

 

“Let me Denki.” Mavis said softly, Kaminari turned to face her, slightly confused. Suddenly, she shoved Kaminari out of his body and took control. 

 

Kaminari's body shook and went limp for a few moments. 

 

“What the hell?” Bakugo breathed, Kaminari stood back up and gripped Bakugo's hand that was on his arm. 

 

“Let me explain.” Kaminari's eyes opened to reveal a rich deep forest green. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know the reveal is soon now. I couldn't wait! I'm sorry, the scenes have been playing in my head on loop forever. Again, this is what happens when you listen to every Fairy Tail soundtrack on loop. 
> 
> Also, here's some of that music. 
> 
> Mavis' Theme/Fairy Glitter: https://youtu.be/w-dOtUKRwdg
> 
> Epic Battle Music (new fav): https://youtu.be/3q5qFYcT0Wk 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Tips and advice are welcome, if you guys have anything particular on your mind about this story, let me know :) see you next time.


	7. Reveal

Chapter 7: Reveal

 

Kaminari looked agape as Mavis forcefully took control of his body. He knew how Mavis was, he knew of how secretive she was about this. Why did she? 

 

Mavis gently removed Bakugo's hand from her shirt and arm. She looked at him carefully. 

 

“Dude, what just happened?” Kirishima asked as he walked to Kaminari. 

 

“My name is Mavis Vermillion. I'm in control of Denki's body right now, he is in no harm. I will answer you questions as long as you are calm.” Kaminari spoke as Kirishima took a bit of a step back. Whoever this was, it wasn't Kaminari, but it didn't seem like they planned to hurt them. 

 

“Alright, what are you? A spirit? I doubt you were originally here, these things were just built.” Mina said. 

 

“Yes and no, I am a spirit, but only because my body was frozen a long time ago. I may be a spirit, but that doesn't mean I'm dead, least not in the traditional sense.” Mavis said, she turned to Bakugo. 

 

“I know you've been suspicious of Denki and myself. I'll be happy to answer your questions.” Mavis said simply, Kaminari waved at her frantically. 

 

“Mav! What are you doing?! I thought we were trying not to be found out!” Kaminari exclaimed in both surprise and curiosity. Mavis simply signed to him. 

 

_ I'll explain everything, including what I've been wanting to tell you. Just trust me on this. _

 

Kaminari sighed. 

 

“Alright, explain away.” Mavis turned to Bakugo again, who was recollecting himself. 

 

“Alright then, what was the lightning cat that fought during the mall attack?” Bakugo asked. 

 

“That was magic. I've been with Denki since he was young. I taught him how to use magic, what you saw was something he was able to cast recently. He made a cheetah out of lightning and manually controlled it to fight. However, his body went out of commission has he essentially temporarily transferred his consciousness to the cheetah.” Mavis explained, placing a hand on her chest. 

 

“Can we learn magic then?????” Mina asked excited, Mavis smiled softly. 

 

“No, another aspect of magic is that it requires a particle known as Eathernano. The ability and skill to store and use it, is what makes magic, magic. However, Denki is the only person here that has the ability to store Eathernano.” Mavis said. 

 

“Alright, is it like a quirk or something then? How is Denki able to use magic, but not the rest of us?” Izuku asked, he was already vigorously writing things down in his notebook. 

 

“That was something I wondered too, but I concluded it's because Denki's family wasn't originally from here.” Mavis explained, even Kaminari froze, he thought for a bit and his eyes widened in realization. 

 

“So-wait, not from here? Like their aliens or something?” Kirishima asked, Bakugo bonked his head. 

 

“No, even as crazy as it sounds. They mean another world, another dimension or some shit. They're not from space.” Bakugo said, Mavis chuckled. 

 

“Yes, that's it. Look, the main reason I decided to explain everything tonight is because it's the best course of action. Other mages have made it into this world, and are looking for Denki. I'm afraid they already know who he is, I decided to explain so you wouldn't be doing your own searches. If that's happens, it's more likely that this secret would be exposed in some less friendly people. So please, don't tell anyone about this.” Mavis said, everyone was silent for minute. 

 

“Um, where's Kaminari? Is he sleeping in there or something?” Kirishima asked as he walked up to Mavis. 

 

“He's still in the room. Just like how I am normally, his spirit is floating around the room.” Mavis said, signing something else. 

 

“You said Kaminari's being hunted. Does this have to do with the building collapse?” Iida asked.

 

“Yes, based on the image they managed to take of the person who most likely caused it, it was indeed a mage. He had a guild mark, I've seen the mark before. But I can't remember where it was from, not only did I see it before. It was someone dangerous, but I can't remember. I don't know why they need him, but I can't risk his safety. I also have a feeling that the attack at the mall was them trying to lure Denki out to use his magic.” Mavis said.

 

“So, those attacks, they were meant to target Kaminari? If I may Vermillion, how do you think they came to this world?” Iida asked, he honestly wasn't sure what to think of this whole situation. It's extra strange just  _ seeing  _ Kaminari's body act the way it does. 

 

“I'm afraid I don't know. I'm still wondering  _ why  _ I ended up here. I was summoned here when Denki chanted a spell when he was young. It was an old book, given to him by a relative.” Mavis said. 

 

“Wait, does this also have to do with why there was such little injuries during the collapse?” Ochaco asked. 

 

“Yes, Denki used a special type of enchantment magic. A spell that puts a protective bubble over any living thing, it protects them from anything that would harm them. But the bubbles can take damage, it was a miracle that Denki was able to hold up for as long as he did. If it weren't for that spell, we all would've died.” Mavis said, she sounded sad, worried. 

 

Kaminari looked at her, she was always protective of him. Very, he's not sure when it started. 

 

“He used up the Eathernano in the air, and was tapping into his own energy. That's why he collapsed when they were rescued.” Mavis said. 

 

“So, after connecting the dots to all those. You figured it would be safer to tell us, so we don't go doing our own research?” Todoroki asked, he was still surprised to see Kaminari act this way, even though it's not him. 

 

“Yes, another thing is that one of the mages was at the shopping area where we were. That's why we left briefly, we didn't see them, bit their energy was strong.” Mavis said. 

 

“Wait, a mage was around the shopping center? He was there???” Mina asked shocked, they were close to someone who actually used magic. 

 

“There I did find them. I didn't get a good look at them, I just saw that their hair was light, almost an amber. They said they know who he is.” Mavis said. 

 

“Can you show us some magic, you said that Kaminari can cast it, like the cheetah.” Kirishima said. 

 

“I explained enough here, I think, Kaminari is going to show you if he wants.” Mavis said, her eyes closed and her body shook momentarily. When the eyes reopened, they were Kaminari's golden orbs again. 

 

“You could've told me before hand.” Kaminari said, probably to Mavis. 

 

“Magic, now.” Bakugo said, Kaminari sighed, signing something else. 

 

“Alright, Lightning Make: Sword!” Kaminari chanted, electricity sparked from his hands and shot out. It formed a longsword of pure bright yellow energy, sparks crackling around it. 

 

“No way……” Izuku gasped in amazement. Kaminari took a breath and clasped his hands over it, it vanished. 

 

“That was amazing!” Mina exclaimed, Bakugo walked up to him and grabbed his arm. 

 

“Hey, dude, what’s up?” Kaminari asked, startled. 

 

“We are going to ground Gamma right now. The training grounds, all the teachers should be off duty by now.” Bakugo said. 

 

Later……………….

 

The class made their way to the gym and the giant cement pillars and platforms still remained. Kaminari was at one end, Bakugo at the other. 

 

“Everyone ready?!” Mina cheered, Mavis sighed to herself. Not exactly how she planned the evening, but it could merift her some memories from the guild hall. More she thinks about it, Bakugo is kinda like a mix of Natsu and Gajeel. 

 

“LET’S GO!” Bakugo charged at Kaminari, a golden circle appearing under Kaminari

 

“Enchant: Swiftness” Kaminari ran, at surprising speed, he was almost on par with Iida’s speed. Continuing to dodge Bakugo’s explosions. 

 

“Come back here!” Bakugo yelled, he never expected Kaminari to get so quick. Or even just moving like that in general. Kaminari was always a first to panic type person. Seeing him this calm was irking Bakugo a bit. 

 

“Lightning Make: Falcon!” Kaminari chanted as he clapped his hands, electricity sparked from it and two large birds were formed from the energy and flew at Bakugo, in a blinding golden glow. Once they reached him, he was zapped. 

 

“Guah!” Bakugo grunted as the electricity flowed through his body, he wasn’t over yet. He blasted away from the birds, thus destroying them. 

 

“Say goodnight!” Bakugo sent an explosion to Kaminari’s chest, it shot him back, but Bakugo was surprised. A golden circle symbol was in front of Kaminari, it blocked the blast, and the one on his back most likely reduced the impact. 

 

“No way, went did he learn instinct magic? That was suppose to advanced magic, where the user’s survival instincts activate the spells. No one uses that magic anymore, it wasn’t even in the book they learned together. Where did he?” Mavis realized something as she watched the battle rage on. 

 

“Enchant: Hammer!” Kaminari said as he dodged another blast, he took the attack and punched Bakugo in the gut. Bakugo gasped as the air was knocked out and he was sent flying back. He looked at Kaminari, he was getting tired. Casting all those spells were taking their toll. He could win this. No, he  _ will _ win this fight. 

 

“He said the book was from his great-grandfather, who died when he was just a few months old. He willed the book to be given to him on his fifth birthday. Yet more books kept showing up, every year, there would be a book. Willed to him by his great-grandfather. What he a mage from Fiore? From her world? It couldn’t be, it would be around the same time she left tenrou. Instinct magic as far as she knew was hundreds of years older than her.” Mavis thought as she watched the battle. Based on how everything is going, it’s going to end in a tie. Both of them were getting tired from the fight. 

 

However, she did not take into account the noise they were making. Suddenly the fight was stopped. By a scarf. 

 

“What are you brats doing out this late?” Aizawa asked as he restrained the two, his eyes glowing. Eraserhead, he was very skilled with using his quirk. He cared for the students very much, it’s something she admired about the heroes at UA. 

 

“Um, we can explain.” Mina said nervously. 

 

“Take a look at him first!” Bakugo shouted, Aizawa turned to Kaminari, and was surprised to still she electricity sparking off of him, despite him deactivating his quirk. Mavis sighed, Denki’s secret was getting revealed a lot quicker than she thought. 

 

“Let us explain, it’s quite interesting.” Iida said, Aizawa sighed. 

 

“Bakugo, Kaminari, Iida, come with me. The rest of you, back to bed!” Aizawa shouted. Mavis chuckled to herself, he was kinda like Makarov. 

 

Later………

 

Midnight, Toshinori, Nezu, and Aizawa gather the three in the teacher’s lounge 

 

“So why were you kids battling late at night?” Midnight asked with a small yawn. 

 

“Kaminari knows magic.” Bakugo said bluntly, Mic just looked baffled, Midnight, nearly choked on her yawn? And Nezu looked intrigued as did Aizawa. 

 

“Excuse me? Magic?” Aizawa asked. 

 

“I’ll let her explain, just please, do not freak out.” Kaminari said. 

 

“Kiddo, I’ve seen many things during my time as principal of this school. I promise not to freak out too much. Let’s meet this ‘her’.” Nezu said. 

 

“Alright” Kaminari said, he took a breath and closed his eyes, his body shook a little before he reopened them. Once again, they were that deep forest green, which surprised to teachers. 

 

“Who are you?” Nezu asked calmly. 

 

“My name is Mavis Vermillion, I am a mage from a world known as earthland. There magic exists, people can use magic, or magic items by absorbing a substance called eathernano that are particles in the air. I am a spirit who lived for a long time, once I thought my time was finally up. Denki Kaminari summoned me to his home by a book his great-grandfather willed him when he was five.” Mavis explained. 

 

“So magic does exist huh? What was with the battle?” Aizawa asked, he looked at Kaminari’s body, the posture was more relaxed now. 

 

“Bakugo here demanded a battle. Kaminari didn’t exactly have a say at first, but decided to go along with it.” Mavis said

 

“Can Kaminari hear us?” Aizawa asked. 

 

“Yes, he can, he's actually right next to me right now.” Mavis said.  

 

“Wait, so Kaminari isn’t in the body?” Toshinori asked alarmed. 

 

“No, he’s not, but don’t worry. He is in no harm. That is the state I’m usually in. Only visible to Kaminari’s eyes, we can only be hear and felt by him.” Mavis said. 

 

“That’s why you can only communicate with us via his body.” Iida concluded. 

 

“Yep, originally, I can only be seen by those who are members of my mage guild Fairy Tail. However, i believe Denki was an exception as he summoned me.” Mavis said. 

 

“I see, as with this magic. Can you give us a demonstration.” Nezu asked. 

 

“Certainly, just to let you know, I won't be going too much. Denki's body doesn't have the same magical energy amount as mine.” Mavis said as she stood up, pulling a familiar move she hasn't used in years. 

 

“Come, Sacred Guardian Beast, descend the stairs of heaven.” Mavis chanted a massive golden circle appeared. A creature phased in, a massive bluish grey wolf is sharp teeth, green eyes, trees growing from it's paws and blue fire surrounding it.

 

“Sirius!” The wolf stared down the teachers in the room as it filled up the whole room. 

 

“Holy crap.” Bakugo breathed at the beast in front of them. 

 

“This isn't anything like his quirk. It's not a by product or anything.” Midnight said as she backed away. 

 

“Is this enough to convince you?” Mavis asked, Nezu chuckled. 

 

“Indeed it is. We have a real mage on our hands.” Nezu said, Mavis lowered her arms and the beast vanished. 

 

“No worries though, that was an illusion.” Mavis said. 

 

“WHAT?!” Bakugo yelled.

 

“An illusion? It looked so real.” Iida breathed, Mavis turned to them and smiled. 

 

“I've been practicing illusion magic by myself for decades. One time for seven years straight. That trick is child's play for me now. Denki has also become a very good caster of illusion magic.” Mavis said. 

 

“So, back to our main question. What are your reasons for being here?” Nezu asked. 

 

“I already stated, I had no control of the matter. As I said, I thought I was finally going to pass on. It's not Denki's fault, he was just a kid. Five, with a book in a strange language, gifted to him by a new long past relative. This whole meeting was by chance. I honestly wished for his magic not to be found out.” Mavis explained.

 

“Not to be? Why is that?” Aizawa asked, he honestly felt like it had to do with recent events. 

 

“The Nomus, disappearances. Experimentation stories. Midoriya was almost kidnapped if it weren't for that Stain villain. He already had a unique determination, but that was enough to make him a target. Revealing that Denki had magic would paint a bigger target on his back. That is not a risk I'm willing to take.” Mavis said, glaring slightly. 

 

“I understand, we will not reveal it. Thank you for telling us.” Nezu said. 

 

“May we go?” Mavis asked. 

 

“Yes, that is enough for tonight. Everyone needs their sleep.” Nezu said, Mavis breathed and closed her eyes again. Kaminari's brown eyes returned to his body and he sighed. 

 

“That was tense. Have s good night Sensei.” Kaminari said as he and the other walked out. 

 

“This magic, Denki's great grandfather. Does he have to do something with that veteran hero years ago?” Nezu asked. 

 

Most likely.” Aizawa said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys saw my first chapter 2 before I changed it. Here is the reveal, slightly altered but mostly left unchanged. I can't keep it a secret any longer, and yeah, lots of people know now...... Stilling thinking how to proceed to the next major event in the story. Hope you enjoyed and see you guys next time. 
> 
> P.S since school is back up I will not be posting too actively. Only one or two fics per week if I'm lucky and have the time. See you then :)


	8. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic/omake

(Ashita wo Narase) 

 

_ Biting your lips, _ __   
_ you lament the absurd _ __   
_ "It shouldn't be like this" - you wiped your tears _ __   
  


Mavis hasn't cried for a while. Why now? Why? Why? Why? 

 

She was frozen, time has stopped for her. The worst has happened, and she couldn't do anything about it. 

__   
_ Whitewashing it is no good _ __   
_ I can't protect you, can I? _ __   
_ Let's step firmly on the path wet with tears _ __   
_ and fight the present _ __   
  


Kaminari smiled at her, she could tell he was unsure, but he smiled and got his quirk ready. 

 

“Let's go!” 

__   
_ I'm all right _ __   
_ Once you've made up your mind, don't look back _ __   
_ I'll be your friend forever, without exception _ __   
  


Kaminari smiled as he looked at Mavis. He promised to be her friend, forever. He's not breaking that promise, not now, not ever. She was a sister to him. Family, like hell he's going to let this get in the way of it. 

 

He got up, wounded and tired as he is. 

 

“I'll take it from here.” 

__   
_ Shout now _ __   
_ Advance now without stopping _ __   
_ We won't run away anymore _ __   
_ When you fall down, stand back up _ __   
_ Just that alone _ __   
  


Kaminari rushed again, determined to get everything back to normal. He's no longer a kid, he's a hero, and heroes……

 

Fight for family! 

 

Mavis watched as he charged forward. It's no time to strategize, he was on his own. She couldn't help him here, she was worried. His magical capacity, has grown exponentially. His recklessness, please. 

 

Please don't make the same mistake. 

__   
_ I too am not strong _ __   
_ Even being full of wounds is fine _ __   
_ because I can even laugh at the pain with you _ __   
  


Kaminari laughed as he charged, after all this, they can go watch the sunset like they used to. All his friends could as well. 

__   
_ Just mere form is no good _ __   
_ We can't grasp anything, can we? _ __   
_ I'll fight the present _ __   
_ with your voice I feel so certainly _ __   
  


Mavis breathed, Kaminari told her about happy memories. She thinks back, memories of Yuri, his energy, kindness. Kaminari wants her to remember those things. She can't help but see them in him, but that fills her spirit again. She knows he can do it, they are heroes, and heroes don't give up. 

__   
_ Kick about the eyesore hesitation and advance ahead _ __   
_ I'm firmly grasping those hands _ __   
  


Mavis looked in the mirror, she had taken possession of Kaminari's body again. She noticed, that thanks to the change in eye color. They looked like Yuri. His blonde hair, energized face and her green eyes made them look like Yuri. She couldn't help but weep slightly, wondering what has happened to him after she ran away. 

__   
_ Fight against _ __   
_ Your tears point to your reality _ __   
_ We won't stop ever again _ __   
  


Mavis looked up after she cried and saw Kaminari protectively in front of her, despite she can't be seen, he was acting like they could see her. She didn't even realize, Kaminari's energy sparked dangerously. 

 

“Don't worry, I'll get us out of this! Come here you bastards!” Kaminari charged his energy again, she couldn't help but cry, as how similar he was. 

__   
_ Outside the window _ __   
_ there's the dazzling sun _ __   
_ the melting snow _ __   
_ and your and my future _ __   
  


Mavis smiled as a seven year old Kaminari stumbled through the grass. 

 

“What are you doing silly?” Mavis chuckled as Kaminari landed in the grass. He lifted his head up and smiled. 

 

“Just thinking, we're going to be heroes Mavis! We're going to protect everyone.” Kaminari exclaimed. 

 

“Sounds like quite a feat, you sure you're up for it?” Mavis asked as she kneeled down and patted his head. 

 

“Yes, because I know you're there with me!” Kaminari said. 

 

“Why's that?” Mavis asked. 

 

“Cause you're my big sis! And we'll be together always.” Kaminari said. 

__   
_ I'm all right _ __   
_ Once you've made up your mind, don't look back _ __   
_ I'll be your friend forever, without exception _ __   
  


Mavis looked at the field again. She was crying, Kaminari. You promised right? We'll always be friends. 

 

“Go back to your own world!” Kaminari yelled as he got ready to cast a spell. Mavis gasped. 

__   
_ Shout now _ __   
_ Advance now without stopping _ __   
_ We can still go _ __   
  


Kaminari ran forward, ready to use his magic with all his might. He's come a long way since Mavis first appeared, he's going to put those teachings to good use. 

__   
_ Kick about the eyesore hesitation and advance ahead _ __   
_ I'm firmly grasping those hands _ __   
  


Mavis grabbed Kaminari's hand, the spell died in his hands. She was able to stop him, he turned to her and looked at her. Flashing her an apologetic smile before it turned into one of determination. 

__   
_ Cut through _ __   
_ with your throbbing heartbeat _ __   
_ Sound out tomorrow _ __   
  


“Let's go!” Magical energy built inside each of them. Ready to finally end this fight. Each of them only want one thing after this. 

__   
_ I'll become stronger for you _ _   
_ __ I promise this

 

“Let's watch the sunset like we always did.” 

“Let's watch the sunset like we always did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, events are out of order. Anyone guess what spell Mavis was scared of? These events are the ones I may use in the story (still working it out). So let me know what you think, love to hear your thoughts on it :) 
> 
> Also the song is the Opening theme for Fairy Tail: Zero (which is about Mavis' origins) 
> 
> It is also labeled Fairy Tail op 22, I suggest you give it a listen. 
> 
> See you guys next time


	9. Explain

Chapter 8: Explain 

 

“So, why did you decide to tell everyone?” Kaminari asked as he sat on his bed. Mavis next to him.. 

 

“I think it's for the best. More allies, we can figure out who this mage is, and if they are a threat, we don't have to handle it alone.” Mavis explained. 

 

“Well, we only told half of the class. Technically, the others just got back and went to bed while the rest of us were in the training grounds.” Kaminari said, to be honest, he really didn't want Mineta to find out. 

 

“I know, if you want to tell the others the rest in the morning you can. I just think this is the best course of action.” Mavis explained, that person. They knew she was there, they know who Kaminari is. He's in bigger danger like this. She can't risk it. 

 

“So, I know it's uncomfortable, but you didn't tell the others. What's this curse?” Kaminari asked, Mavis tensed up. 

 

“The Curse of Contradiction. The more you hold life dear and precious, the more it will die around you. It's not just human life either, animals and the trees, they all died.” Mavis shuttered. Luckily for her, her curse only claimed one human life, Yuri's wife. 

 

“Who put this curse on you?” Kaminari asked. 

 

“Myself, I casted an incomplete spell, that resulted in the curse. I, I casted it to protect someone.” Mavis said, Kaminari frowned. 

 

“Magic has just as many drawbacks as quirks then in that extent. What did you do?” Kaminari asked. 

 

“I fell unconscious after a bit. Another person was also cursed, he carried me back to my guild and informed him of my condition. My body was sealed in a lacrima. That's why I'm a spirit now, my body hasn't decayed, but since it's locked inside that magic stone, the curse won't harm anyone.” Mavis explained. 

 

“And that's why only people part of the guild can see you.” Kaminari said, Mavis nodded. 

 

“It's been years, and I still know very little about you. It's not bad I guess, but, it's a strange feeling.” Kaminari said rubbing the back of his head. 

 

“I know, I chose to keep it from you. I honestly didn't what you to know about it. About any of it, but then all of this happened, I know that mage, from somewhere, not the one I saw in the city, but the one that caused the building collapse. It was scary, a feeling of fear and dread filled me when we saw that glimpse. That mage is a powerful one, I'm not sure, I'm not sure that if we face him, we will not win. The odds are not in our favor." Mavis said, Kaminari raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Him? So this mage is a guy, your memory returning more?" Kaminari asked. 

 

"Yeah, he was someone dangerous, he fought against the swordsman mage of my guild Erza Scarlet…." Mavis looked through her memories, but the person still remained locked, she can't remember who he was. 

 

"Even if he's a powerful mage. I'm sure we can take him, now we are not alone. Heck, considering the amount of Eathernano present in this place, surprising that it's even here, his magic is probably weaker than when he was in your world. You trained me to use magic, and my body is better at using it considering the limited amount of it in the air. Taking in the potential magic cost for his powerful spells, he might be rendered a whole lot weaker if he can't cast all of his stuff." Kaminari said, he studied the world of Mavis' home when he had the books. It was interesting to say the least. 

 

"Maybe, but we cannot let our guard down. The fact that you can utilize your magic energy more might be the reason they are looking for you." Mavis said, Kaminari's face suddenly grew serious. Looking at her concerned. 

 

"Mavis, what did you hear the mage say? You said that you saw another one right?" Kaminari asked, his voice softer. 

 

"He said..'I know who our little mage is' he said it rather worryingly. He knows who you are, he was able to sense my presence, which should be impossible. He is a dangerous mage, as is the one who caused the collapse, we are dealing with mages who could take down this school. Our odds, they are not in our favor. The potential power of these mages….." Mavis glanced at Kaminari, and saw Yuri, she gasped and blinked, seeing Kaminari as normal again. 

 

"You okay Mav? You're worrying me, I promise to be careful. If we ever come across those mages, we will kick butt. How can I be a hero if I can't defend myself?" Kaminari asked with a soft smile, he went over and hugged her. She was practically his whole world besides his family. His friends from middle and elementary school both moved and he has lost contact with them. Mavis has stuck with him since they've met, she was family to him, his sister, even if others can't see her. He didn't like the idea of telling his friends about magic, it could put them in unnecessary danger, and they already had plenty of that. But he understood what Mavis meant, by knowing about magic, they can prepare better and even defend themselves against it. The curse Mavis mentioned, he had a feeling she wasn't telling him everything about it. It must've been traumatizing, he doesn't want to push her, but he can't help but worry about her. 

 

"I know, I know, maybe we can figure something out." Mavis sighed as she hugged him back. She can't get it out, he looked like Yuri, acted like him, even uses the same ability. She can't help but go back to that scarring moment, the day Makarov lost his mother, the day Yuri lost his wife, the day where she left Fairy Tail in her physical body. She heard that Yuri went missing and was never found. She couldn't face him, now she doesn't even have a chance. As much as she loves Kaminari for the person he is, she can't help but see Yuri in him. She can't risk losing him again, not again. 

 

The two hugged for a while before falling asleep. Even as a spirit, she could feel his warmth. 

 

Elsewhere………..

 

The mage sighed as he looked at a map he had gotten of the city. The other leaning on the wall, summoning thick branches and twisted wood. 

 

"If only he wasn't in such a high security place." The man sighed as he looked at the UA dorms. 

 

"This supposed League of Villains put a dent in our plans. We have to wait until he's at least out of the building." The other stopped his magic and glanced at him. 

 

"Why didn't we take him earlier? He was out in the city, and in the same vicinity as you." 

 

"Because too many people were there. If I caused a scene, too much chaos would unfold and the boy would probably escape anyway. But there, I realized something. With him, was a spirit, I don't know whose spirit, but they were from our world, and they were watching me. I could sense the magic energy, it was similar to the boy's magic when he summoned that Lightning Make spell. That spirit had a connection to him, whoever it may be, but their energy was powerful." The man smiled as the other looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"All beings have emotions, even the great demon king Mard Geer couldn't keep his suppressed. If I can do it to the boy, that spirit will no doubt go into a rage, distraught, and I can gain more than I thought." The man smiled as he held a staff, in the center was a baseball sized opal stone orb. Gesturing behind him, were multiple colored orbs, altered lacrimas. 

 

"That man thought he could hide in this world forever, even though he did, that didn't stop me. Such magic power in his blood. That boy doesn't even know what he is, or what his blood contains. No, not his blood, his energy. I thought I found him long ago, but that was just an annoying lightning magic user." The man said as he used the staff to send a powerful electrical charge into the wall. Scattering it. 

 

"How long have you been using that enchantment? As grateful as I am for you bringing me back. That enchantment seems like it could do more harm than good." The other man said, frowning, he was no stranger to powerful mages. High level enchanters, and such, he only heard of one great enchanter who used that particular one, Irene Belserion, who died years ago. Even she only used it one. 

 

"Oh, you simple man, men have been trying to figure out ways to eternal life. But the answer lied under our feet. I'm not going to stop, I won't, and I'm not letting all I did go to waste." The man smiled again, seemingly unhinged, before taking a breath, and becoming collected again. 

 

"Right now, the boy is under heavy protection. We need to wait for him to exit that building again, or try and bait him out. No doubt his spirit friend informed him of us, if we can somehow get him to come to a secluded spot, we will have the chance to capture him and not cause any annoyances. He is still a child after all." The other looked at him again. 

 

"Recall Fairy Tail, Irene Belserion fell to a child. A god fell to a child, don't not underestimate your opponents. That boy was able to save every single life in that collapse. His is already an advanced enchanter, or at least knows how to use an advanced enchantment." The other man said, the Fairy he fought proved that to him, even though he had the upper hand, they managed to pull through and slay him. 

 

"That's why he won't go alone. If we get some of his friends to come along, we might have some bargaining chips, or even potential collateral damage. Either way, the portal back will be opened in a week. The sooner we get him, the sooner we can go back to Fiore, and re-establish the Barem Alliance, well, only with us as their sole leaders." 

 

Elsewhere………….. 

 

Bakugo lied in his bed, awake, he still didn't know what to make of Kaminari's situation. It was, odd, to say the least when Mavie possessed his body. Seeing Kaminari's body move and talk like that just seemed so unnatural, not to mention the green eyes. His magic, it was something out of fantasy, as powerful as quirks like his are. The way Kaminari used spells in that fight were mesmerizing, difficult, and strong. The eagles made of pure energy was enough to blind him as it was to taze him. Enchanting himself to make himself faster, stronger, and even absorb a powerful impact. How Kaminari moved, was nothing like he did during usual quirk training. He was fluid, skilled, like he's been doing it for a long time. 

 

Mavis' warning did not leave a good feeling in him. The league targeting them, him getting kidnapped, they don't need wizards involved! 

 

Bakugo sighed as he grabbed his phone. He looked up articles about the collapse again. He found an interview. He still can't get over the fact that it was a stunt to find Kaminari. If no one died, did Kaminari have something to do with it? He clicked on a video and it played a woman. 

 

_Interviewer: how did you manage to survive the collapse?_

 

_Woman: I, I don't know, honestly, my quirk is simply making light. However, I did see a strange glowing dome over me, that was what was holding up the rubble. That dome, wherever it came from, saved my life. It vanished as soon as I was dug out, my friends were also in the building and also had a glowing dome appear over them. I don't know who's quirk did that, but I am eternally grateful for saving all of us during that._

 

A glowing dome? Kaminari must've used magic during that event. That explains why he was in the med room when he was carried back. He used all of his energy casting a spell that saved everyone from certain death. 

 

How long has Kaminari known this? 

 

It doesn't seem recent, not in the slightest, he was experienced, training, and learning. It was like a whole different Kaminari. 

 

"Damn it Sparky, what is it that you got dragged into?" Bakugo sighed. In a fit he left his room and went to the common room to get a drink, there on the dining table was a worn leather bound book. It was one of Kaminari's, he didn't want to let but it didn't look like a journal. He opened the cover just to see if there was a content list, and there was. 

 

_Advanced Enchantment Spells_

 

_Introduction_

_History_

_Augmentation_

_Healing_

_Elemental_

_Targeting_

_Landbase_

_Person_

 

He flipped through the book and looked at all the spells that the book had. Healing, increasing speed and strength, improving spells against certain enemies. He flipped to the history section again and looked through it. 

 

_Enchantment magic is a process of adding a user's magic energy onto a person or item, temporarily giving advantages, healing, or increasing magic energy. Enchantments are mainly used to strengthen weaker items, such as making wood stronger than iron. Enchanters are those who specialize in the art and can become more and more powerful, enchanting inanimate items to have human personalities………_

 

Bakugo closed the book and took a breath, this was a lot. How did he even get these books. If his family was not originally from here, when did his family come to Japan? 

 

He needs to talk to Kaminari in the morning, and figure this crap out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, short, and I've been absent for so long. I am so sorry, my brain was a mess and ideas went very out of control, with the finish of one of my other stories, and currently no main story I have to update, I'll be hopefully updating chapters throughout the rest of the stories I have posted. 
> 
> I know this was mainly just dialogue and plot talk with very little actions, but the action will pick up, I have stuff planned for the events to take place next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I actually have a plot in mind for this one. Hope it makes sense, and making Denki not too overpowered, hopefully. Let me know what you think, looking forward to your feedback. Have a good day :)


End file.
